ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue (2018)
The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue is to be the 3rd SpongeBob movie installment and put in movie theaters in June 2018, starring the voice talents from Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Jim Cummings, Tim Conway, Doug Lawrence, Dee Bradley Baker, Carlos Alazraqui, Lori Alan, Jill Talley, Mary Jo Catlett, Sebastian Bach, Scarlett Johansson, John O'Hurley and Victoria Beckham. Also starring the voice talents from Madison Pettis and Jason Marsden. Plot Summary 1 Day After The Events Of The First Film There's more trouble bubbling up in Bikini Bottom and King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's other daughter, Neptuna has been kidnapped by Plankton and his best friend for life and minion, Squarch, so SpongeBob and Patrick seek help from the 2 retired undersea comic book heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in order to become their alter-egos, Spongeman and Pat-Boy. Together as always, Spongeman and Pat-Boy go out on a quest to rescue Neptuna, but when they look on the big jumbo-tron, they find out that Plankton and Squarch have turned everybody including Gary, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, Larry, Fred, Tom, Nancy, Sadie, Nat, Grandma Squarepants, Fred, Tom and even Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy into stone statues. Spongeman and Pat-Boy never wanna give up, but they know that Bikini Bottom will be back to the way it was before. Voice Cast Members *Tom Kenny = SpongeBob, Gary and the Narrator (voices) *Bill Fagerbakke = Patrick (voice) *Carolyn Lawrence = Sandy and Sadie Rechid (voices) *Clancy Brown = Mr. Krabs (voice) *Rodger Bumpass = Squidward (voice) *Jim Cummings = Mermaid Man (voice, replacing both the late Ernest Borgnine and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Tim Conway = Barnacle Boy (voice) *Doug Lawrence = Plankton, Fred, Larry, Perch Perkins and Tom's yelling and screaming effects (voices) *Dee Bradley Baker = Tom, Harold and Nat Peterson (voices) *Carlos Alazraqui = Scooter (voice) *Lori Alan = Pearl (voice) *Jill Talley = Karen (voice) *Mary Jo Catlett = Mrs. Puff (voice) *Sebastian Bach = Prince Triton (voice) *Scarlett Johansson = Princess Mindy (voice) *John O'Hurley = King Neptune (voice) *Victoria Beckham = Queen Amphitrite (voice) *Madison Pettis = Princess Neptuna (voice) *Jason Marsden = TBA Returning Live Action Cast Members *Bart McCarthy = Captain Bart (live action pirate appearance) *Kristopher Logan = Squinty (live action pirate appearance) *D.P. FitzGerald = Bonesy (live action pirate appearance) *Cole S. McKay Cole = Scruffy (live action pirate appearance) *Dylan Haggerty = Stitches (live action pirate appearance) *Henry Kingi = Inky (live action pirate appearance) *Randolph Jones = Tiny (live action pirate appearance) *Chris Cummins = Concession Guy # 1 (live action appearance) *Todd Duffey = Concession Guy # 2 (live action appearance) *Mageina Tovah = the Movie Usher Woman (live action appearance) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Bubble Stand'' *SpongeBob's bubble stand can be seen in the background when SpongeBob goes right outside to work in the Krusty Krab kitchen. ''Ripped Pants'' A picture of SpongeBob's beach band can be seen on the wall of SpongeBob's bedroom. ''Pizza Delivery'' The deluxe krabby patty pizza box can be seen as an empty box. ''Chocolate With Nuts'' The Choco-Deluxe bars can be seen in SpongeBob's snack food drawer. ''No Weenies Allowed The potato salad that SpongeBob stepped in by accident can be seen in the background. Transcripts *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue teaser trailer transcript *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue trailer transcript *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue transcript Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Movues Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:2018 films